Target: April O'Neil
Target: April O'Neil is the 32nd episode of TMNT it is the 6th episode of the second Season it will air on November 23rd. "Goongala!" Description April tries to resume her normal life, but she realizes that Casey's life may be put on the line when Karai and her Robot Foot Soldiers start to go after April. Plot The episode opens at Shredder's hideout, where Shredder speaks with Karai through a Mouser projection screen. He's upset that she attacked the Turtles against his orders, but is also upset because she didn't outmatch them. Karai blames her failure on the Foot Bots, but comments that she can have the Kraang improve the Robot Foot Soldiers, but Shredder tells her to not have any more dealings with them until his return, warning her that the consequences will be very unfortunate if she defies him. Once he signs off, Karai defiantly heads over to a Kraang hideout and sees that their working on a robot that she instructed them to make. She tells them that ,when it's ready, they should send it after a target to prove it's worth. Karai remarks that the perfect target would be April O’Neil. The Kraang glare at Karai with troubled looks on their faces, but they agree to send it after April, secretly striving to capture April for their own selfish gain. Meanwhile, April is walking home alone at night, while Donnie is following her closely. She eventually senses someone lurking around and tosses her Tessen behind a trash bin, where her 'stalker' has taken cover. The Tessen whacks Donnie, sending him into the street and allowing April to see him. She's surprised to findhim, but is still enraged because the Turtles were responsible for turning her father into a 'homicidal' and brainless mutant. She makes it clear that she never wants to see him again and wants to return to her normal life as a teenager. Before she leaves, however, Donnie tells her that some things are just beyond their control. Back in the Lair, the other Turtles are watching more episodes of the SRMFF, while Raph slyly steals some of Mikey's popcorn. Donnie shows up and notices that, in the SRMFF episode, the princess character is angry that the others forgot her birthday and doesn't want to see them again, even going as far as to have the leg part of the giant robot (where the princess is) detach and fly off. Mikey comments that it's so similar to Donnie's life. He is offended by this and the others point out that the princess character leaves all the time and always returns to make amends with her team members. Donnie decides to go into his lab to be alone, but notices that the Kraang orb is shining again. The Turtles hit the road in the Shellraiser and Donnie tells them that the Kraang are working on some kind of secret, heavy weaponry. Mikey says that it might be lasers disguised as burritos. Raph says that this does make sense...because Mikey's brain is an avocado. Leo tells them that, when they're done dealing with the Kraang, they'll go for some Mexican pizza. Meanwhile, April shows up at a hockey rink where Casey always practices. Casey instantly asks her if she came to study for school, but April says that she just wants to hang out and Casey flirts with her a bit. He asks if she has any other friends, since she seems to be such a loner. April says that she used to have four close friends, but doesn't talk to them anymore and Casey understands this. Casey says he once had a good friend, Nick, since 2nd grade, but, after a play off where Casey wounded him (they were on opposing teams), he never spoke to Casey again. He reminds her there are some things beyond their control, which reminds her of what Donnie said. He also says that the might be able to go get some Pizza later, which also reminds her of the Turtles. Just then, Foot Ninjas arrive in an attempt to intimidate April. April fights them off, but, much like the Turtles, she's surprised that the Foot Soldiers are now robots. Casey shows up to help at the right time and smacks the robots down with two hockey pucks. He asks April if she owes them money, or something. More Foot then show up, and April says 'or something'. She wants Casey to go some place that's safe, but Casey is quite ecstatic about fighting the ninjas. They both say that they can take them down, and April leads the Foot away since she knows they're after her and her alone. Casey stays behind with one of them and is ready to fight. Karai is watching April from the rooftops and sends more Foot Soldiers after her. The turtles find The Kraang's hideout. They notice the giant Kraang robot they're working on and determine it's their secret weapon. April keeps fighting the Foot the best she can and admits she needs help from the Turtles again and calls Donnie. Don's cellphone buzzing alerts the Kraang, and they all start to open fire on them. However, with April in danger, Donnie runs off to help her. Raph is upset that Donnie bailed on them, and they have to fight the Kraang without him. Casey is still at the skating rink, fighting off more of the Foot Soldiers. Meanwhile, April continues to fight the Foot Soldiers, that are relentless robots, and some of them even have four arms now. Karai finally makes her appearance and starts to attack April directly. Donnie shows up to save her and manages to land some hits on Karai. Karai says their rat master took someone that means a lot to her away from her, so now she will take someone that means a lot to them. Donnie says he won't anyone hurt April and keeps fighting against her, while April continues to deal with the Foot Soldiers. The Turtles continue to fight until Robo-Bradford is ready and fully-charged. Mikey thinks it's no big deal and jumps in first and is easily defeated. The robot has whips and swords and easily defeats the Turtles. He ties Leo up and is ready to blast him with his laser eyes. However, the robot now boots up its main programming... to target April. It leaves to find her and Turtles have to follow it. But not before Mikey picks up one of the Kraang guns and accidentally shoots at his brothers. Karai keeps fighting April, and Donnie tries to fight back the robot Foot Soldiers. Robo-Bradford shows up, smacks Donnie away and grabs April. However, now the robot reveals it's true programming, which is to capture April for The Kraang, and it targets everyone else as a threat, even Karai and the Foot Soldiers. The Shellraiser shows up and runs into the robot, which Mikey calls Chrome Dome. They fire off manhole cover at it, but Chrome Dome shoots them down with his laser eyes. He then grabs the Shell Raiser and flips it to its side. The Turtles notice a cracked panel on the robot's back and considers it a weak point. Leo manages to get behind it and rip the panel open to yank out some wires. The robot goes crazy and spins the Turtles around. Karai continues to fight against April, but Leo manages to come in and knocks her back with a flying kick. Mikey finally defeats Chrome Dome by running him through with his own laser sword. Karai vanishes with a smoke bomb, saying she'll return. April thanks the Turtles for saving her and then remembers Casey being left behind with the Foot Soldiers and runs back to the Hockey rink. She sees that he's ok and all the robots were defeated. She slips a bit on the ice and ends up in Casey's arms. Donnie manages to see this and sighs sadly. Back the lair, April shows up. and makes amends with the Turtles. Leo says they screwed up which ended up in her father being mutated, but she says that she understands because sometimes there are things that beyond their control and it was an accident then she promises that she'll never hold a grudge again. Splinter is glad to see her again, and asks if they can continue their training. Mikey offers her some old pizza he found as a welcome home gift. April goes over to Donnie and thanks him for always being there, even when she didn't want him to. She hugs him and kisses him on the cheek. Donnie is so happy he has a daydream in which he flies all over the world yelling, "I LOVE BEING A TURTLE!" Character Debuts * Chrome Dome Splinter's Wisdom Splinter did appear in this episode, but he didn't give out any wisdom. Trivia * This is the second time that April and Karai fight. Their first fight was in "Karai's Vendetta". * This is the 2nd episode that focuses on April. First being Karai's Vendetta. * April becomes friends with the Turtles again. * April kisses Donnie for the first time in the end of the episode. * This is the second time Mikey completely hides in his shell. The first time was in "TCRI". * The line Donnie said at the end of the episode ("I LOVE BEING A TURTLE!") is the same line used in all 4 TMNT movies, a 2003 series episode and a lyric from the 2003 series theme song. * Karai is shown to have a weakness: insults * A reference to Mazinger Z is made in this episode when the Turtles watch SRMFF V. The Robot's "laser attack" used on the giant squid is similar the Breast Fire attack from the 1972 anime. * This is the first episode of the second season where mutants mutated in Season 2 did not appear. *When Mikey said "Like a Turtle Do" after they toke out the Kraang guards, you can see the building behind Mikey said "Cowabunga". This is a nod to the 1987 series. * Donnie flying around in space is a parody of Nyan Cat. Gallery April kisses Donnie.png tumblr_mwxx8nxKsi1stm5uxo2_500.jpg Chrome Dome.jpg Mikey watching tv.jpg Target: April 'O' Neil.jpg Errors Mrs. Campbell which was shown at the end credits didn't appear at all. Category:Season 2 Category:The Show Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that aired in 2013